The Cyborg Chronicles
by Qwertymann
Summary: Cyborg tells of the time at Titans tower through his eyes. Times of pain. Times of love. Times of joy. Times of sadness. [Part 1 of 5. Eventually, all characters will have their own diary of the events.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Cyborg Chronicles**

_Day 1; Creativity_

Hey, whoever's reading this. Well I guess no one will. It's kinda like a personal log of my own. Like a diary. Only a diary sounds too girlish. Chronicles sounds cool. Well, why am I keeping a log? I hardly know myself. I guess I need a little more creativity in my life, as Raven oh-so-kindly put it. I swear, you say something wrong in front of that girl and she'll bite your head off. She's the reason I'm writing this now. She threatened me to do it, too! Man… it was a few hours ago.

"BOOYAH!" I screamed as I beat BB in Mortal Kombat 12.

"Dude! So not fair!" I know he thinks I cheat. He's just jealous of my mad skills.

"What do you mean not fair?" it's not like I can't mess with him though.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" of course, this comes every day we play games.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Raven exclaimed. She was trying to eat a lunch in peace and we kept yelling. Robin said we couldn't eat food anywhere else. Can you believe it? I built this tower, with _some_ ideas from him, and he goes and says we can't eat anywhere else!

"Free country, Rae," I swear that grass stain gets stupider and stupider every day, because I saw her face contort into one of rage. But it quickly went back to that stoic expression she has.

"You have no manners?" Useless question against BB. I didn't say anything, just sat, trying to hide my chuckling. I swear, those two acts like a married couple from time to time. If I didn't know any better… nah.

"Relax, Raven. We all live in this tower. We're playing video games. It's normal for us to get competitive."

"Every day? And what better time to play when I'm trying to eat lunch." The sarcasm off that statement stung even me.

"Dude, it's not my fault you eat lunch at 1:30!" uh-oh. BB was getting angry. This was about to get serious. I should interject…

"Do you have a problem with that?" on second thought, maybe in a minute.

"In fact, I do. If you ate lunch with the rest of us, you'd be able to go in your room and read, or meditate… or, whatever else it is you do!" Oh, this was getting good. I was ignored as the two were almost in each other's faces now.

"Too bad it's impossible to eat at that time with everyone always fighting over what they want to eat. It's surprising. We've been together for three years and we can't manage to find one food we can all settle on. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat in peace." She dipped her spoon in some soup. And before she put it in her mouth, Beast Boy did something so stupid, that only _he_ could do it. He slapped the spoon out of Raven's hand. All our eyes were glued to the spoon, and watched, as if in slow motion, it slowly descended to the ground. All was silent until the definite clang of metal on metal was heard. I wanted to slink out of the room, but unfortunately, Raven was MAD. The whole room went black. Everything was surrounded by her black aura. I couldn't move. I watched in horror as BB was consumed by black energy. He was then gone, and the room went back to normal.

"W-what'd you do?" I asked, afraid of his fate. She smirked and gave a small 'hmph' sound before answering.

"Sent him to another dimension."

"WHAT?! You can bring him back, right?" she nodded absentmindedly. "What dimension did you send him to?" I didn't bother hiding my amusement and glee.

"This very nice dimension where he gets to watch animals getting slaughtered." Whoa. That was bad. Even for someone who likes meat. How would a vegetarian take it? She seemed to read my mind. "Don't worry. I'll erase his memory of ever going to that dimension when he gets back."

"How long you keeping him there for?"

"Two hours seems fair." I blinked. Two hours of watching animals get slaughtered? I shuddered.

"Creative" I said. I didn't know that would be the wrong thing to say. She chuckled. I eyed her inquisitively. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have a single creative circuit in your body." I stared, shocked. What?!

"What about the tower? The car?!"

"Those don't count. Robin helped with the tower. I helped with the car." How could she say all this with that same monotone? It's almost like she didn't even care!

"B-b-but-" she cut me off, though.

"No buts. You play video games. The only type of food I've seen you eat is meat in some type of form. You spend your free time working on the car. You always have the same line in battle. You over use your sonic cannon instead of using your strength. Your battle strategy is usually the same." She stopped and looked at me. "Should I continue?"

"No way! I can be creative… I… I have a diary!" I shouted so loud. But I didn't then. She saw right through my shell of lying.

"Lying now? Well, at least that's new. You never lie. But you're still not creative."

"Fine! Starting today, I'm going to make a d-… chronicles!" Well I guess she didn't threaten me. But it almost felt like it, because she smirked that smirk whenever she knew she won something.

"It'll be for the best." She said. Before I could get another word in, she left the room. She also left the soup. I sighed, knowing she pulled a double-win. Damn, she was good at that. I proceeded to clean up her dishes. But I'll get her back for that one.

Anyway, that's how I came to keeping these chronicles, as I like to call 'em. In the end, Raven did win. But I can't help but think it'll be the best for me. Who knows? It's about time to go kick BB's butt in gamestation again.

Cyborg, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2; Snared

And that's just exactly what happened. Today was the great day of my prank. He totally got snared! Well, normally I wouldn't pull a prank so tedious. But he deserved it. And what better day to pull it on the two-month anniversary of which he pulled the most embarrassing prank on me, too? It was gold. I won't go too far into detail about his prank, but let's just say I ended up being painted pink in front of quite a few people. Anyway, it all started late at night last night when I whooped him in Gamestation, 26 to 4.

"Hey BB!" both our eyes were focused on the screen. While I was trying to distract him, it'd be only fair that I remind him what tomorrow is. After all, he gives some clues as to what prank he was pulling, even the subtlest.

"Oh no! You're not distracting me that easily!" and he rammed his car into mine, getting first place. He won that race. Lucky punk – but he _is_ getting to be somewhat of a challenge. Everyone in the tower knows I'm the king of this game. Last week, it was 40-0. He actually is managing to get better. Anyway, after the new race started, I decided to break it to him directly.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" and at the question I felt waves of fear just radiating off him. He knew this day was coming. He doesn't know what I have planned. He's going to get it good.

"Annual tofu day?" I could just hear the false hope coming off it.

"You wish, grass stain. Well, I'm done for tonight," I said that as my car careened past the finish line in first. "G'night!" I said that as cheerfully as possible. I got no response as I left him there, with his fear. I had to prepare for tomorrow. I'm pulling a small risk by recharging only three hours tonight – the bare minimum I need to get through a normal day. If a villain attacks, I won't be able to contribute much or at all. But since all that Brotherhood of Evil business, I know that the chance of some goon attacking the city is not likely.

When I awoke three hours later, my plan went into motion. Okay, as much as I didn't want to try and involve Raven with this, I just had to. I'm not an idiot, and careful observations of Beast Boy's actions have shown me that the grass stain might like the girl. And not in the friendship or sibling sort of way. Something more. I can't say the same about Rae – in fact, I have no clue what she must feel about him. I know that the two are really great friends despite their arguing. Anyway! Here is the genius of my prank. I'm going to get Beast Boy in nothing but his boxers – he told me that he wears them, not that I wanted to know or anything – I know that seems rather simplistic. That's when Raven falls into my plan. Unknowingly. Too bad for the girl – I didn't want to but it was just too golden to pass up the opportunity. While Beast Boy is in his boxers, Raven is going to get her hand glued to a part of his body. Right now, the invisible, scentless glue I applied to her hand (don't ask how I got in her room, it wasn't easy) is waiting. It only reacts to living tissue other than her. I made it myself, specifically for this prank. So Raven won't be able to get her hand off a Beast Boy in boxers – payback to both of them. Now how to do it, is the hard part. I hopefully have everything set up. The only thing one of them need to do on their freewill is Raven touching BB. Even if she doesn't, I myself will 'interfere'.

After all that, it'll be broadcast on that show where that guy pranks people. They're going to suffer – mainly Beast Boy though. Let's jump back to when it began…

"Morning Rae!" I cried as I happily tossed some eggs up and down.

"Morning. You're up rather early…" I started whistling, looking forward to this prank more than anything. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she prepared her herbal tea. Gotta make sure her hand doesn't brush up against my flesh or anything – or else it'll all backfire. Besides, this didn't have to go for too long before…

"**AHHHHHHHH!!"**the scream was so loud, Raven dropped her mug and it shattered. He came running in the main room – to my delight, in his boxers. How did I do this? Easy. I put a picture of the monster from Wicked Scary (using my 45 mega pixel camera – so it looked shockingly real) on the bottom part of his bunk bed, so the first thing he sees as that. And knowing BB for as long as I do, his action was predictable. Now, all that needs to happen is Raven to touch Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, why are you yelling so loud… why are you in your boxers?" Do I see a blush? Hmm…

"T-t-the… the thing… is b-b-back! RAVEN! ARE YOUR POWERS OUT OF WHACK?!" bingo. Beast Boy grabbed both her shoulders and started shaking her frantically. Now Raven's going to try and push him off – YES!

"Get off me!" she yelled that as she shoved him. Unfortunately for my friends, her right hand stayed in place right under his left nipple, therefore they went tumbling with them – and ohhh, that was unexpected. Rae now is lying on top of Beast Boy. It looks very suggestive. I sauntered out of the room, letting the cameraman do the rest. The two are now chasing the cameraman to the edges of the city, while I sit snugly in my room. I'm kind of surprised BB didn't realize that I pulled the prank – but whatever. I'm sure the two are enjoying themselves as I embarrassed them as much as he embarrassed me. Anyway, time for recharge.

Cyborg, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3; Not so Great

Today was one of the worst days of Titan history. It was worse than Beast Boy's prank. Worse than the supposed end of the world… yeah, even worse when than when the T-Car gets destroyed. But everything is all right now. Back then it wasn't, and I went into overdrive working. I almost couldn't believe it. Well, I'll start from the beginning, I guess.

All five of us were out for some pizza – although we don't spend so much time together as a team, we get out at least once a week for pizza. Other than that it's normally just two people hanging out at a time. With the usual arguments over what types of pizzas to get, I was feeling different today. It was my turn to buy, and I was feeling overly generous (oh and Raven got her hand off Beast Boy's body. I don't even want to begin thinking about what happened to that poor cameraman) so I decided I'd get more than one pizza. Which was a rare thing – especially for me. I had an entire meat-lovers pizza to myself, and Beast Boy, knowing his attitude, tried to share his vegetarian pizza with Raven – who actually _agreed_. And of course, the resident couple that's more obvious than Romeo and Juliet shared a pepperoni and cheese.

Anyway, there we were enjoying the delicious pizza, minding our own business. So, some villain – a _dangerous_ villain - thought it'd be fun to come to us and interrupt. The villain was none other than Slade himself. In the flesh – or if he hasn't regained his human molecules back, then in the bones – but whatever. What shocked us though was that he showed himself in daylight to all five of us. But we didn't waste a moment. We were all rushing him without a moment's hesitation. But Slade came here obviously having a different plan. There's a saying that goes 'rip the head off the snake and the body will die'. I guess that relates to this – because if Robin died, the head, us – the snake – will die. Slade wasted no time and in an instant there was a sword stabbed in Robin's stomach. But it wasn't normal. No, it was inhuman speed.

We all knew how dangerous Slade was, but that was faster than any human or machine alive would possibly be able to do it. And as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. I wasted no time in removing the blade and tending to the wound. But as I scanned his body, I was overcome in shock. His stomach was ripped completely open. This was dangerous.

"Robin, listen to me carefully," I said as I watched his face in pain. I hardly recognized his nod. "Don't move at all. Keep your breathing deep and try to hold your breath in for as long as possible." This would cause significantly less pain to him. He uttered a 'yes' through clenched teeth. The others were around as I tended to his wound. "Raven I need you to seal his wound before we go back!" she quickly put her powers to use. Unfortunately, all it could do was seal the wound. It wouldn't repair his stomach – he'd have to go under the knife for that. Which I wasn't so keen on doing, but it had to be done. I've never actually done a real-life operation like this before, but I've had so much training in it that I could do it no problem. We had to get back to the tower first, and I guess Raven knew that because we were teleported back to the tower before I could say anything. The Titans waited in the waiting room as I brought Robin in and operated. It was a long operation. It took all my skills, and I almost didn't pull through. I almost lost and, and we almost lost Robin. I was stupid, letting the grief catch up with me when someone's life was in my hands. But eventually, I was able to make it through. Robin's going to be out of commission for a good week or so while he recovers. I exited the room after I finished, sighing.

"He's going to be fine," I said. I saw everyone's relieved expressions. Starfire gave me a bone crushing… err, circuit-crushing hug. Beast Boy high-fived, or at least tried to, Raven. He decided on high-fiving me, which I returned. And Raven just said 'good work.' After that, Star stayed in the infirmary with Robin while the rest of us went off doing our own things. It was a very scary day today, and I almost slipped. Next time, I won't do that. I'm just glad I was able to put my grief behind me by reminding myself that someone's life was in my hands. I won't slip again. Anyway, it's time for some off time.

Cyborg, out.


End file.
